


Hope

by DutifullyPurpleKitten



Series: Emotions [1]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Pre-Series, Runaway, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutifullyPurpleKitten/pseuds/DutifullyPurpleKitten
Summary: Jughead and Betty, Riverdale’s very own Romeo and Juliet.orIn which Betty and Jughead run early to escape the Black Hood. In their plan to do this, they end up with quite a few surprising tagalongs.REWRITTEN WORK (First Chapter)





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU from around the start of S2. Fred didn't get shot, but Betty starts to receive notes from the Black Hood, threatening her and her friends and family.
> 
> I rewrote this as I felt that the previous work didn't seem right. The first chapter is very short to kind of reintroduce everyone to the story. The next few will be longer.

Riverdale was a sleepy little town known for being the ‘Town with Pep’. To its residents, nothing bad could ever happen here, it was too quaint, too quiet. For the teenagers residing here, they knew this was a lie, a ploy for the adults to escape unnoticed.

 

It all changed when on one sleepy Sunday night, Sheriff Keller walked in to find his son pacing, nervously awaiting his father.

 

“Jughead wanted me to give you these. Betty too.” Kevin told him, as Tom frowned concerned. Moving to open the thick envelopes, he frowned as he eyed the contents, before moving to the phone in the dining room. As his father made a call, Kevin wrung his hands, the burner phone feeling heavy in his back pocket.

 

He made Betty a promise. One he intended to keep.

  
  


Two miles away, Betty and Jugead were silently moving the last of their things from the trailer into FP’s truck with the help of Sweet Pea and Fangs. Watching for a moment, Jughead grabbed Betty’s hands, pulling her towards him.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this. But it’s the only way.” He murmured, as she smiled at him sadly. Sweet Pea and Fangs turned away, giving the couple some privacy. 

“It’s okay, Jug. I told you, I’m going wherever you go.” She confirmed quietly, as he sighed, shoulders slumping.

He was selfishly glad that Betty would be going with him. All he wanted was to protect her. The thought of leaving her here on her own… he couldn’t bear it. 

“Let’s go. We need to be outta here by sunrise.” Nodding, she followed him, gently moving Hotdog along the seat as the dog snuffled at her. Watching for a moment to ensure she was in the truck, he turned to his friends. “Thank you guys. If Archie calls…”

“We’ll send him your way. Don’t worry about it man. Go,” Fangs smiled forlornly, as Jug grimaced in gratitude.

“Thanks guys.” They stood and watched as he moved to the vehicle, before shutting the trailer, walking back to their own. “Let’s go.” Betty smiled at him, gently stroking Hotdog’s fur as they pulled out of Sunnyside.

 

While Romeo and Juliet were making their escape, Fred frowned, opening his door to insistent knocking. Alice stood there, hastily pulling her dressing gown around her. 

“Fred, is Betty here? Or does Archie know where she is?” She demanded, as Fred let her inside, holding his hands out to try calm her. 

“I don’t know Alice, just hold on. Archie!” He shouted, pushing the door shut and walking up the stairs. Following him closely, Alice worried even more as Archie looked at them confused. “Do you know where Betty is?” Fred asked calmly, as the red-head jock shook his head, reaching for his phone.

“No, isn’t she at home?”

“I went into her room and she’s not there, her phone was left here, oh god Fred, where has she gone?” Alice panicked, as Fred grabbed her hands.

“Alice, Alice! Have you called Hal, seen if she was with him?”

“He doesn’t know where she is, he’s gone out to look.”

“Well we need to call Sheriff Keller. Come on,” He pulled her downstairs, as Archie went about getting changed. Watching as his Dad comforted their neighbour, he pulled his phone, sending off a text to someone who may of known where she was.

 

**_Dude, is Betty with you?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - leave a comment to tell me what you thought.


End file.
